powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Super Megaforce (Fanon Version)
This here is a fanfictional version of what Power Rangers Super Megaforce would've been like if it were forty episodes instead of just twenty. Synopsis Power Rangers Super Megaforce focuses on the Rangers' mission to defeat a massive alien army Armada that was sent to conquer Earth. To face this threat, Gosei, a supernatural guardian who has protected Earth for centuries, gives the Rangers special morphers & keys, which allow them to morph into Super Megaforce Rangers. The Rangers also have an added special ability to morph into any team of Power Rangers from the past. These super-sized adventures can only mean one thing: the all-new Power Rangers Super Megaforce has arrived! Characters Rangers Allies *Gosei *Tensou *Mentor Ji *Dino Charge Rangershttp://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Dino_Charge Legends (In order of appearance) |Tommy Oliver |Jason David Frank |- | style="background-color:blue;"|Blue Space Ranger |TJ Johnson |Selwyn Ward |- | style="background-color:rgb(255,105,180);"|Pink Space Ranger |Cassie Chan |Patricia Ja Lee |- | style="background-color:red;"|Red Time Force Ranger |Wesley Collins |Jason Faunt |- | style="background-color:rgb(65,105,225);"|Ninjor |Ninjor |Kim Strauss |- | style="background-color:green;"|Green Samurai Ranger |Mike |Hector David Jr. |- | style="background-color:yellow;"|Yellow Samurai Ranger |Emily |Brittany Pirtle |} International Rangers Civilians *Ernie *Mr. Burley *Farkas Bulkmeier *Eugene Skullovitch *Spike Skullovitch Armada *Emperor Mavro **Prince Vekar **Prince Vrak **The Messenger **Levira **Damaras **Argus ***XBorgs ****Bruisers *Simon **Sally ***Legendary Ranger Key Clones Field Commanders (Monsters) *Headridge *Tentacus *Cybax (also Armada missile deployer) *Skatana (also Armada swordsman) *General Peluso (also Armada field general) *Matacore (also Armada elite guard) *Pacha Chamak (also Armada martial artist) *Gorgax (also Armada explosives expert) *Commander Osogain (also Armada brute) *Tranceferer Pseudo-Lifeforms *Wateroid *Moonroid *Fireoid *Soilroid *Woodroid *Sunroid *Goldroid Chimeras *Ortaurus *Uniberus *Hydrapan Armada Harbingers *Warstar Insectoid Army **Admiral Malkor **Creepox **Metal Alice ***Rotox (Prototype) *Moltorhttp://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Moltor **Lava Lizards *Shimazuhttp://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Shimazu **Kelzaks *Vexacushttp://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Vexacus *Professor Coghttp://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Professor_Cog **Sheriff Lead **Grinders *Octoroo **Moogers *Officer Drillex **Skugshttp://metalheroes.wikia.com/wiki/Skugs Arsenal Morphers *Legendary Morpher *Legendary Silver Morpher Multi-Use Devices *Legendary Ranger Keys Sidearms *Super Mega Blaster *Super Mega Saber *Super Silver Spear Team Blaster *Super Mega Cannon Zords *Legendary Megazord **Super Mega Skyship Zord **Super Mega Jet Zord **Super Mega Wheeler Zord **Super Mega Racer Zord **Super Mega Sub Zord *Q-Rex Drill *Delta Runner Zord *Mystic Dragon *Red Lion Wildzord *Minizord *Turbo Falcon Zord Episodes #Super Megaforce: Gosei presents the Rangers with new Morphers that unlock a Super Mega Mode, which will allow them to access the powers of every previous team of Power Rangers. #Earth Fights Back: While the rest of the team works with the civilians to rebuild their city, Troy stumbles upon a plot by the Armada to launch missiles at major cities throughout the world. #Blue Saber Saga: After being humiliated in battle by a master swordsman monster, Noah suffers a crisis of confidence & questions his worthiness as a Ranger. #TBA: Seeds of jealousy start to grow in Gia after she finds out that the most poular girl at school is also the most wealthiest girl in all of Highton View Terrace. But soon, however, Gia must overcome her jealousy when the Armada sends a monster skilled at espionage to steal her friend's family jewelry to use as energy. #TBA: The Armada turns Bulk & Spike into a monster duo & trick them into spying on the Rangers. #A Lion's Alliance: Determined to strengthen their defense against the Armada, the Rangers head to a mystical airborne island named Animaria in search of the wild yet powerful Red Lion Zord. #TBA: Joe & Luka infiltrate the ship of the Armada's special forces, to learn more about their secret weapon. #Samurai Surprise: When a powerful monster named Matacore is sent by the emperor to take on the Rangers, they face a challenge like never before. Luckily, help comes in the form of a mysterious Samurai visitor & his mentor. #Spirit of the Tiger: When the Rangers face a monster with a magnetic power to wrench their weapons away from them, Jake & Emma turn to quiet local Zoo Keeper named Casey to learn a special form of martial arts that helps them channel their personal animal spirits. #TBA: Emma is kidnapped after going out into town & held hostage. Troy leads the other Rangers to save her, claiming that he does not want to pay the ransom. #TBA: The Armada sends to Earth a privateer named Simon, who is armed with Ranger Keys of the Sixth Rangers & claims himself to be Troy's rival. Later, Troy must figure out a way to save his fellow Rangers from Simon without paying the ransom of all of the Legendary Ranger Keys. #Super Lining, Part 1: The Rangers are shocked & mystified when they discover the presence of a new Silver Ranger. Is this strange new visitor an ally or a foe? #Silver Lining, Part 2: Orion, the mysterious Silver Ranger, explains his past to Gosei & the Rangers & how he obtained the Silver Ranger Key. #Power of Six: When his Ranger teammates are sidelined by an energy-sucking monster, Jake must put aside his jealousy of Orion & help him use the combined power of the past Sixth Rangers to defeat this terrible foe. #Return to Terra Venture: Arriving at a planet called Terra Venture, the Rangers get into into another clash with Simon. Elsewhere, Orion encounters Leo who demands the Legendary Silver Morpher from him. #TBA: A revived Moltor appears. Meanwhile, a mysterious person named Mack Hartford appears at the Command Center. He's trying to retrieve an artifact called "The Heart of Hades", but for that he needs help from the Rangers. But the Armada & Moltor's clan are also after the Heart of Hades. And the Heart of Hades seems to be the cause of Moltor's revival. #TBA: Orion & Noah team up to help a young boy fulfill a friend's wish, while protecting him from a field commander. #TBA: #TBA: #The Perfect Storm: The Rangers are sidetracked from their fight against an invading monster when Tensou is struck by lightning, develops amnesia, & wanders away from the Command Center. #Love Is In the Air: When a love potion accidentally makes the evil Levira fall in love with Jake, a jealous alien targets him for destruction. #TBA: While getting some ice cream at Ernie's BrainFreeze, the Rangers once more cross paths with the same field commander who, after losing face to Levira, has been taken in as a employee by Ernie. #United as One: When the Megazord is damaged in a fight against a monster who uses his staff to steal human's happiness, Emma uses unconventional methods to defeat this unusual monster. #The Grass is Always Greener or Bluer: Jake & Noah find themselves literally standing in each other’s shoes when a body-swapping monster named Tranceferer switches the two Rangers so that they are inhabiting each other’s body. #TBA: In order to defeat a more powerful field commander, who boasts an impenetrable shield, Noah & Tensou work on developing a new more powerful weapon. When this doesn't seem to work at first, the Rangers seek help from Katherine Hillard. #TBA: The Armada's plan to make the Earthlings submit is to have a gluttonous field commander eat all their food. While at the supermarket, Gia, Jake, & Orion meet the monster who is eating everything. Orion's Legendary Silver Morpher ends up being eaten as well! Feeling down about what happened, Orion is confronted by a mysterious man who turns out to be none other than Legendary Power Ranger, Tommy Oliver! #TBA: #In the Driver's Seat: Lured away from Earth to investigate an emergency signal from Corinth, the Rangers discover they’ve been trapped in the alternate dimension by Professor Cog, who attacks Earth in their absence. Their only hope to get back home lies with the wild Turbo Falcon Zord, who they must tame in order to return to their dimension & save Earth. #All Hail Prince Vekar: The Rangers finally battle the evil Prince Vekar face to face when he comes to Earth armed with his very own Megazord. #TBA: #TBA: The Red Time Force Ranger, Wesley Collins, tells the Rangers that they must go back in time to save a temple that was mysteriously destroyed. During their search for the culprit, they find their past selves & the Samurai Rangers in their own battle. #TBA: When Armada Emperor Mavro takes over the operations for the conquest of the Earth, he sends his best field commander to take out the Rangers. #TBA: Troy has been captured by Damaras & Simon & is going to be publicly executed while Noah, Gia, Emma, & Orion are nowhere to be found. Jake, as the final Ranger left, must work on his own to save his fellow teammates. #TBA: Remembering the Temple of Power, the Rangers find a strange pot containing the Power Rangers' ally Ninjor who tests them to see if they are worthy of his help. Later, however, the evil in the hearts of Jake & Orion is magnified by the powers of a new field commander, who happens to be a witch doctor. With Ninjor observing the Rangers, what is about to happen?! #Sailing Into Virtual Reality - The Movie: The legendary VR Troopers are ordered to capture the Rangers. However, the Troopers are captured by Neon & are trapped in the worst prison in the Virtual World. The Rangers resolve to rescue the Troopers from the prison & join forces with them to fight Neon. #TBA: Sally seeks refuge with the Rangers when Simon turns on her. With Simon gains possession of all of their Legendary Ranger Keys, the Rangers must find a way to get all of them back & defeat him once & for all. #Mega World Tour: On Christmas vacation, Alpha 5 makes an unexpected return to give Gosei & the Mega Rangers a message that Zordon has been resurrected. After the Mega Rangers meet Zordon after he helped them in battle, Zordon explains to them about his past & reveals that there are other rangers around the world. Soon, when Emperor Mavro sends out Armada troops all around the world, Gosei has the Mega Rangers partnered up into groups (Troy with Zordon; Noah with Jake; Gia with Emma; & Orion with Robo Knight) & sends them into different regions & team up with the countries' different types of Power Rangers to fight off the Armada. #TBA: Vrak, presumed to be dead, returns for vengeance against the Rangers. He intends to do so by casting a spell on Robo Knight, making him evil. While the Rangers try to help him, they're ambushed by a very different kind of monster. #TBA: While in an effort to save their old friend from the pit of evil, the Rangers are ambushed by another one of Vrak's Chimeras. #TBA: The Rangers go face-to-face with Vrak for the last time. #Legendary Battle: Category:Series Category:Power Rangers Super Megaforce (Fanon Version) Category:Super Megaforce